<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cruel Reunion by HauntedShell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870369">A Cruel Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell'>HauntedShell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimitri is self loathing, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Feral Dimitri, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip, general route spoliers, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After reuniting with his classmates five years after the fall of the monastery, Dimitri spends his nights in solitude at the cathedral, that is, with the exception of nightly visits from his professor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cruel Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw there was this thing happening this month called Fire Emblem February, and this was written for the prompt ‘reunion’.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence fell over the Cathedral, the peaceful darkness as the sun began to set cloaking even the lightest part of the monastery just as it always had. That was one of Dimitri’s favorite parts about the night, he could stick to the shadows and be alone with his own thoughts, though, he wasn't truly alone, was he?</p><p>It had only been a week, one week since he had been forced to reunite with his former classmates, one week since he was forced to see their smiling faces and listen to their insufferable chatter every day. Their presence alone plagued his mind like a headache that would never leave, only getting worse with time. Of course, reuniting with them was not his choice, he would have been perfectly fine never seeing any of them again. Which is why Dimitri went out of his way to make sure he had as little contact with them as possible, but he was at a point where he could no longer avoid them. </p><p>To Dimitri, he would have been satisfied living the rest of his life alone, with nothing but the somber voices of the dead to give him comfort. The voices loating him, calling out to him, demanding he pile up more corpses for them, all for the sake of revenge on his quest to get Edelgard’s head. That was his future and he had no reason to question it, he had no reason to live beyond that.</p><p>However, all that changed thanks to <em>her</em>. It had always been because of her, his <em>Byleth</em>, the one ghost from his past that would never leave him be, even now he could feel her eyes on him, always watching, always haunting.<br/>
<em>What do I have to do to be rid of you?</em></p><p>“Dimitri.” Her words were soft and gentle. He didn't need to look to know she was standing right behind him. Like the beast he was, he knew she was here just by her scent alone. </p><p>Just as you can smell the scent of roses that had only recently come into bloom, he could smell her. Her perfume lingering as he inhaled slowly, taking in her scent, she always did smell like flowers, beautiful, delicate flowers. He hated that she was here, but oh, did she smell divine. </p><p>“What do you want?” He sneered, turning his head to the side so he could only see her in his peripheral.</p><p>“I didn't see you in the dining hall earlier. I brought you some food… again.”</p><p>“Leave it! Go away, leave me be.”</p><p>He hated how she did this, always following him, keeping an eye out on him, making sure he was okay. She didn't need to do this, she shouldn't do this, she should stay inside the monastery where it’s safe and warm, safe from the monsters that lurk in the night, safe from monsters like him.</p><p>It became a routine of hers every night, without fail. She would come visit Dimitri, following him to the darkest corner of the cathedral and offering him food. Even amidst all he had become, the monster he was now, she still saw the man underneath the beast. He told himself he hated her for it, hated how she would never leave him alone, but it wasn't hate that bubbled up in the back of his throat and crept into the darkest parts of his mind. </p><p>It was <em> desire </em>.</p><p>Desire to hold her, to grab her, to pin her against the wall and devour her, to make her his. The voices in the back of his mind only egged him on further, commanding to act out his beastly impulses.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Take her! Make her a beast such as you are!’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘It would be so easy! There is no one else around!’ </em>
</p><p>He was pathetic, and the less time she spent with him, the better off she would be. Still, he could not force her to leave, and he could not admit how much he wished she would stay. When she was around, the voices seemed to quiet down, at least for a moment. His need for blood and revenge disappeared as his thoughts became preoccupied with her.</p><p>“Dimitri.” She sighed, bending down and placing the plate of food at his feet. He tried not to look at her, tried not to be increasingly aware of the way her body moved as she bent, the way her large breasts hung over, revealing more of her cleavage, and the way her shorts crept down, exposing more of her lower abdomen.</p><p><em> ‘Take her! She belongs to you!’ </em> Another one of the voices spoke out and an image flashed through Dimitri’s mind. An image of him on top of her, pinning her to the wall, her clothes ripped from her body, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he bit her neck and thrust into her, her crying out his name.</p><p><em> ‘No!’ </em> Dimitri thought. He needed to clear those voices from his mind, it was risky to let them out. What if he actually acted on them? </p><p>It was too much of a dangerous thought, Dimitri knew he needed to stay far away, if not for his sake, but for hers.</p><p>Still, despite the war raging on inside his mind, the Professor continued to speak, forcing himself to listen to her words.</p><p>“I know you’ve been through a lot these past few years, and I know I wasn't there to help you, I feel bad for that. I keep wondering that if things had turned out differently, if I had not fallen like I did the day the monastery was attacked, maybe I could have stayed with you and helped you. Still, I know it’s hard to make up for lost time. Even with this reunion and all, I want to help you.You might not feel like talking, but if you ever do, I will be here for you, and if you feel up to it, you can join our war council tomorrow, we have much to discuss with what actions we should take next and gathering supplies for the new troops. But please eat and get some rest and if you want to talk, I am here.”</p><p>With that, she left, the clicking of her heels echoed throughout the cathedral, and Dimitri turned his head to the side even more, watching her body leave, vanishing out of the darkness of the cathedral and returning to the light. That body that had plagued his thoughts for years, the one he had thought of so many times in the dead of the night when he was lonely, that body that was also so kind and brought him much comfort back at his time at the academy.</p><p>She didn't deserve this, any of this, and she definitely didn't deserve a wretch like him.</p><p>He sighed, he knew now it was only a matter of time before the voices, the ones raging about revenge and blood, would be returning.</p><p>This reunion was the cruelest thing of all, not because of the killing, seeing his old classmates, or being forced to come face to face with the demons he had been trying to keep at bay and ignore for so long, but because of her.</p><p>“Byleth…” He whispered her name to himself once he knew she was long gone, picking up the plate of food she left for him at his feet, taking a single bite of bread before he continued. “You are too cruel, so kind and still reaching out for me after all this time, but despite how I feel, I can not let the monster hurt you. I love you… but you do not deserve a beast like me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is heavily based on a headcanon of mine that after Byleth and Dimitri reunite, she visits him and brings him food every night in the cathedral, and I just really loved the idea of that so much that this fic was born. This is kind of on the short side, but I really enjoyed writing this. I think writing feral Dimitri is my favorite way to write Dimitri.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p><p>Feel free to follow me on twitter where I post Fire Emblem related things, @Haunted_Shell</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>